Solace
by Brightdreamer
Summary: Ch. 7 is UP! After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope? YAOI. IYxKouga. AU since the manga deviates so far from what I wrote...
1. Prologue: Awakening

**Title**: Solace  
**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or implied sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Bug off! I will not tolerate flames from people who just don't like this sort of thing. No one's forcing you to read this. Consider yourself warned.  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N**: This version on ff.net will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on mediaminer.org or adultfanfiction.net. But that won't apply for awhile yet!!

********************************************

Prologue:

Consciousness returned slowly to Kouga. First, the smell of blood and medicinal herbs assaulted his sensitive nose. Then, the faint sound of a fire crackling reached his ears, followed by the windy splashing of the spring rainstorm outside the building. _Building... how did I get inside?_ He felt the soft weight of a blanket covering him, along with something cool and wet across his forehead. Pain registered a moment later, lancing sharply from his lower back into his skull, eliciting a quick gasp from his parched lips. Clenching his teeth, Kouga forced the pain away, breathing deeply. Eventually the hurt receded, and the wolf demon slowly opened his eyes. A thatched roof came into focus. _Huh... not back at my cave..._ Grimacing, he turned his head slightly, feeling his unbound hair stick and pull across his bare chest and arms, which were drenched with cold sweat. Sitting across the room was his rival, the hanyou. Inuyasha sat with his arms and legs crossed, apparently asleep.

"Oi, Dog-turd," Kouga rasped, then swallowed with a dry throat. "Hey," he tried again, cursing how weak his voice sounded.

Inuyasha slowly lifted his head, meeting Kouga's gaze. "Oh. You're awake, huh?" 

Something about the hanyou's listless tone of voice set off warning bells in Kouga's head. He pushed the wet cloth off his forehead, struggled to one elbow, and looked closely at Inuyasha's face. Yes, there was definitely something wrong... he'd never seen his rival look so... depressed. His eyes... Kouga had never seen anyone with such haunted and sad eyes. 

He was about to ask what was going on when the door opened with a blast of cold air. An older miko with a patch over one eye entered the room, carrying a wooden pail. She looked at Kouga with a surprised expression. "Ye should not be trying to get up, child," she admonished, kneeling beside him. She dipped a cup into the pail and held it to his lips, gently slipping her other arm behind his back. Kouga gulped the cold water gratefully as she spoke again. "I did not even expect to see ye awake yet." When Kouga had drained the cup, she lowered him carefully back down onto the futon.

Kouga looked past the old woman, searching for Inuyasha's face again. The pained, troubled expression was still on his face. "What's going on, mutt-face?" he asked, starting to be really worried. "Where are we? What happened? Where's..." Suddenly it hit him... what was missing... "Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha flinched at the name, but did not respond verbally. Kouga began to panic. "Where is she? What happened? Tell me!" He tried to sit up, but a wave of agony and dizziness assaulted him, causing dark spots to swim in his vision. He collapsed back onto the pillow, the room spinning above him. "Kagome..." he whispered one last time, before unconsciousness claimed him again.

To be continued...

A/N: Next chapter will be much longer, I promise! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 1: Shock

**Title**: Solace  
**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or implied sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Bug off! I will not tolerate flames from people who just don't like yaoi. No one's forcing you to read this. Consider yourself warned.  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N**: This version on ff.net will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on mediaminer.org or adultfanfiction.net. But that won't apply for awhile yet!!

* * *

  
Chapter 1: Shock

Inuyasha felt somewhat relieved as he stared at the now-unconscious Kouga. He didn't relish the thought of explaining the recent tragedy to the wolf prince. The memory was still too fresh, too painful. It took all of the hanyou's will to keep his feelings subdued as he remembered the events of three days ago...

* * *

  
A seemingly endless mass of viciously spiked tentacles writhed as far as the eye could see, cutting off any hope of escape. Naraku was stronger than he'd ever been, having re-absorbed all of his detachments. Kagura had fought the hardest, screaming curses at her maker even as he drew her in to his demon-patchwork body. Now, he seemed invincible... but they had to try.

Inuyasha and Kouga fought side by side, their rivalry forgotten as they battled their common enemy. Kouga's legs were bleeding heavily from the wounds he'd received when the monstrous youkai had ripped his Shikon shards away. Dead bodies littered the ground--the last of Kouga's wolf tribe, who had joined their leader in this final fight.

"Kukukuku..." Naraku's demonic laugh boomed through the air. "Do you think you weaklings can destroy this Naraku, now that I have the complete Shikon no Tama? Fools!" A swirl of miasma flooded the two fighters, causing them to gag and choke. A split second later, two shining streaks pierced the dark, poisonous fog, dissipating it like mist in the noon sun. Inuyasha glanced to his left and saw both Kagome and Kikyou firing purified arrows one after another into the monstrous entity.

Hearing a whirring sound overhead, he looked up and saw Hiraikotsu sever a clump of tentacles before whizzing back to Sango's waiting hand. The demon slayer looked pale, and her uniform was slashed across her stomach. The wound there had killed her already at the beginning of this battle... but thanks to Sesshoumaru's sword, she was back on her feet and fighting.

Miroku stood nearby, occasionally casting worried glances Sango's way. However, he didn't have much time to help her, as he had his hands full with throwing ofudas and striking with his staff. The monk's curse, his Kazaana, was useless in this battle. Swarms of Saimyousho waited overhead, ready to dive at the monk should he open the wind tunnel. He would be dead within moments, should he try to use his weapon.

Even Sesshoumaru had joined the fight, his normally deadpan expression now showing slight strain as he swung Toukijin. His father's heirloom, Tenseiga, lay broken on the ground nearby. Naraku had been quick to destroy the healing sword, after seeing its power used on the injured Sango.

Turning his attention back to the fight, Inuyasha leapt forward and sliced off a few more tentacles, leaving Kouga to fight on his own for a moment. However, it seemed that for every one he lopped off, another three grew in its place with no effort from Naraku. This fight was going nowhere, and the hanyou was becoming increasingly fearful and frustrated. After Naraku had re-absorbed Kanna and her mirror, he had been able to reflect the Kaze no Kizu attack with ease. Inuyasha was wary of even trying the ultimate attack, the Bakuryuuha, for fear of what it might do to his friends if it were deflected. So he clenched his teeth and chopped at the looming creature, annoyed at having his father's sword reduced to little more than a carving knife.

A tormented cry from behind him caused Inuyasha to whirl around. Kouga's spiky-haired companion was huddled on the ground, his shaking arms cradling the limp body of his friend. Even from a distance, Inuyasha could tell that the grey-haired youkai was dead, or would be soon--dark red blood was pouring from a terrible wound in his throat. The other wolf was so lost in grief that he didn't notice the lethally spiked tentacle that swept down from above. Inuyasha leapt forward, but it was too late... and the young wolf slumped over his friend's body, his head mostly severed.

"Ginta! Hakkaku! _NO_!" Kouga's choked voice sounded from Inuyasha's left. He turned to see the wolf prince desperately fighting his way through the writhing mass.

"It's too late," Inuyasha yelled, reaching out and grabbing for Kouga's arm. "You can't save them, don't... ugh!" Searing pain shot through him, centered around his stomach. Looking down, he saw two wicked brown spikes protruding from his abdomen. As he fell to his knees, feeling the life drain out of him, he heard Kagome scream his name.

But it was Kouga who severed the tentacles, which dissolved into thick, black miasma. Inuyasha doubled over, gagging and coughing up blood. He heard another cry of pain, and forced his gaze upward just in time to see Kouga fall face-down in front of him, pinned to the ground by three tentacles through his back. With the last of his strength, the hanyou lifted his sword and sliced through the spikes, hearing his rival gasp in pain as the poisonous mist swirled around him.

Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, fighting to stay conscious. _It can't end like this... it just can't... I've got to fight..._He tried to get up, but the pain was too great.

Suddenly, he felt as though Naraku's evil youki had just... backed away. A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and he forced his eyes open to see Kagome's concerned face come into focus above him. Kikyou stood behind her, her arms upraised--the source of the shimmering barrier which now surrounded them. "K-Kagome? What...?"

"Shh..." Kagome reached out and stroked his cheek. "It's going to be all right. Kikyou and I have a plan to destroy Naraku for good. It's the only way." She looked sad, and Inuyasha felt a pang of fear shoot through his heart. She sounded so... resigned, and he couldn't help but feel that the plan would not end happily. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but before he could speak, Kagome leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, silencing any protest before it could be voiced. "I love you, Inuyasha," she said quietly after they parted, tears glimmering in her eyes.

Stunned, the hanyou couldn't seem to find his voice to reply. The feel of her soft lips lingered on his, and he wanted more than anything to take her into his arms and hold her close... but he didn't have the strength to move from the ground. He reached out to her, but she was already standing and moving away.

"You can't hold me off forever, girl!" Naraku's voice roared from overhead. Sparks flashed across the barrier, and Kikyou looked strained.

"Hurry, Kagome," she said through clenched teeth. Kagome nodded, walking toward the miko with her back straight and head held high.

"Ka... go... me...." Kouga's voice rasped. Inuyasha turned his head, shocked that the wolf prince was still conscious. Kagome hesitated, then quickly moved around Inuyasha and knelt beside Kouga.

"Kouga-kun," she began, touching his hand. Inuyasha felt a familiar stab of jealousy, which quickly faded as she continued. "I hope you find someone who can return your love." She patted his hand once before turning away.

As Kagome stood, Inuyasha suddenly felt very, very afraid. He recognized her words to him and Kouga for what they were: a farewell. His sense of foreboding grew stronger as the girl from the future moved close to her dead predecessor, placing her hands on the miko's shoulders.

Kikyou turned her sad eyes down, gazing at the hanyou who could have been hers. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said, her voice the kindest it had been since she was alive. "I loved you."

Inuyasha's dread suddenly became a physical thing, centered deep in his gut. "Kikyou... Kagome... what are... don't..." But even as he spoke, the undead miko dropped her arms and threw her head back, closing her eyes. Glowing orbs detached themselves from her body, swirling around the priestess and her reincarnation. The spheres increased in frequency, pouring out of the miko to become ribbons of light that entwined and looped around the two girls.

Abruptly, Kikyou went limp, collapsing as the shimmering streamers condensed around Kagome. As her body hit the ground, it shattered into a million pieces, returning to the clay from which it was formed. "No..." Inuyasha managed to choke out. He looked up fearfully at Kagome, who was now standing in the center of a web of light. She raised her hands, and the glowing essence began to move into them, suffusing her being with power. _I have to stop her... whatever she's doing, it can't be good..._Inuyasha thought desperately. He struggled to rise, but immediately fell back, dark patches swimming in his vision.

Suddenly, the shield around them dropped, and Naraku's evil presence filled the area. "You think you have a chance against me, little human?" he bellowed. Several tentacles lanced out toward Kagome, and Inuyasha cried out in alarm, sure that she would be impaled as he and Kouga had been. However, the writhing appendages sizzled and crackled as they approached the defiant girl, disintegrating as soon as they touched her glowing aura.

"What?!" the hideous creature roared in surprise. It attacked again, only to be repelled in the same manner. "What's happening?"

Kagome made no reply, but reached one hand out toward the monster. Tendrils of violet light formed at the tips of her fingers, burrowing into the writhing mass. When she pulled her arm back, out of the dark center of Naraku's body there appeared a dark purple glow--the light of the Shikon no Tama.

Lifting her arms as if to embrace the massive youkai, Kagome tilted her head back and closed her eyes. As had happened with Kikyou moments before, streams of energy began to flow out of her body, winding toward--and _through_--Naraku. Inuyasha could only watch in horror, in too much pain to move. As the young miko's power moved through Naraku's body, it seemed to gather the evil one's essence with it. Soon, the two were encompassed in a swirling mass of light and dark energy, moving faster and faster until their forms could barely be seen within. Between them, the Shikon no Tama hovered in the air, its light a bright beacon in the midst of the chaos.

Now realizing just what Kagome had in mind, Inuyasha struggled even more to get to her, to stop her... but he was helpless. "Kagome!" he cried out, hoping she'd hear him. "Don't... please... I-I love you!"

But it was too late. Slowly, the cocoon of energy began to contract. "No! What are you..." Naraku's voice boomed out, sounding panicked for the first time. The sphere grew smaller, starting to touch the creature's outer tentacles. Naraku screamed, a horrible, inhuman sound that hurt the ears and caused trees miles away to shake. It was cut off abruptly as the web collapsed completely with a bang. A flash of pure purple light exploded through the clearing, causing Inuyasha to wince and close his eyes. A split second later, a shock wave sent him flying, aggravating his wounds and bringing him to the brink of unconsciousness.

When he finally came to a stop, the hanyou forced his eyes open, dreading what he would see. The energy had dissipated, along with Naraku's miasma, and Inuyasha struggled to lift his head, desperately fighting the pain. His gaze frantically darted around, searching for Kagome. When he finally found her, he felt as though he'd been stabbed again.

Where Kagome had last stood, there was now what appeared to be a statue. The stone girl still had her arms raised as though reaching for a lover, now frozen for all time. The stone girl still had her arms raised as though reaching for a lover, a mysterious smile on her face. Inuyasha didn't want to believe it was Kagome... but her hair, her clothes, her beautiful face... all were replicated exactly in this motionless form, now frozen for all time. Directly across from her, Naraku's hideous body stood, now a dead figure of granite. Between them, the Shikon no Tama lay on the ground, still pulsating with barely restrained power. But Inuyasha could only stare at the lifeless statue of his love...

"No..." he gasped, unwilling to believe what he was seeing. "It can't... K-Kagome..." His chest heaved several times as he tried to contain the emotion that welled up within him. Before long, it became too much, and a tortured scream tore itself from his throat. "Nooooo!!" The last think he heard before he lost consciousness was Kouga's voice echoing his own...

* * *

  
Inuyasha was brought back to reality by an anguished cry. Focusing his eyes across the room, he realized that the wolf was in the throes of a nightmare. Kouga's head thrashed from side to side as his fingers clutched the homespun blanket. His gasps and moans eventually formed themselves into words. "Naraku! Kagome... no... no... Kagome..." Inuyasha looked around for Kaede, but the old miko had apparently slipped out while he was lost in memory.

Reluctantly, he crawled toward the wolf prince, wincing as the pain from his injured side redoubled. He reached out his hand, intent on shaking the other boy awake, but was startled when Kouga grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him down. Suddenly, he found himself gazing into two wide, fever-bright cerulean eyes. "Tell me," Kouga choked out. "Tell me it was just a dream."

Kouga struggled to keep his arm from shaking as he searched Inuyasha's face for any reassurance. The nightmare had been too horrible...

_Ginta and Hakkaku lying dead..._

...it couldn't have been true...

_Searing pain in his back, as vertebrae and nerves were shattered by Naraku's spiked tentacle..._

...there was just no way...

_A brilliant flash of purple light, Inuyasha's agonized scream..._

He stared intently into the hanyou's golden eyes, desperately seeking the answer. Slowly, deliberately, Inuyasha shook his head. "You know it wasn't," he whispered, his face devoid of expression.

Suddenly, the air in the hut seemed too thick to breathe. Kouga clung to the hanyou's shirt, gasping. He needed to get out of this stifling room. He had to run, run until he couldn't think or feel, lost in the wind and sun and dust...

Throwing back the blanket, he prepared to leap up and escape... and found that he could not. He glanced down at his legs fearfully, verifying that they were still there... he could neither feel nor move them.

In his shock, he released Inuyasha, who scrambled back out of reach. Kouga pushed himself up onto his elbows, ignoring the pain in his back. "Wh... why... why won't my legs move?" he managed to ask. Inuyasha didn't answer, but moved quickly to the door and yelled for Kaede.

Kouga fell back onto the pillow, still struggling for breath. He felt like he was drowning, as if all the air in the room had randomly turned to water. Breathing in shallow pants, he squeezed his eyes shut as black spots began to gather in his vision and nausea threatened to overwhelm him. _Am I dying?_he thought in panic, his lungs laboring to bring the needed oxygen to his body. Through the roaring in his ears, he faintly heard a female voice telling him to relax, to calm down, but that soon faded as he fell unconscious again.

Inuyasha waited to speak until Kaede had finished tending to Kouga. "Is he okay?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

The old miko stood up and nodded. "Aye, I believe he will be. He's resting, now." She moved over to the hanyou. "Now, let me check thy wounds as well."

Inuyasha complied, slipping his shirt off his shoulders. He was silent as Kaede unwrapped his bandages, wincing only a little as she touched the inflamed flesh around the wounds in his side and stomach. Only after she began to re-apply a poultice did he speak. "He said he couldn't move his legs," he stated quietly.

Kaede hesitated a moment, then sighed. "I was afraid of something like that," she said, tearing off a length of bandage. "Both his wounds and thine are not healing as they should, because of Naraku's poisonous miasma. But do not worry. Miroku and Sango have gone to Jinenji's village to get herbs to help ye both." Finished with the bandage, she placed her hand on Inuyasha's forehead. "Ye still have a fever," she commented. "Try to get some sleep." She pulled a few herbs out of a pouch at her belt and began mixing them in a bowl. "This should help ye to relax."

Inuyasha wanted to tell her that he'd sleep when he damn well felt like it, but could see no real reason to stay awake. In fact, the dreamless sleep offered by her potion was preferable, as he would not have to suppress the pain and grief that was now a part of his every waking moment.

To be continued...

* * *

  
A/N: Oy! This was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I love Kagome, and I just hated killing her. Damn my sadistic muse!! *prepares marshmallows for the flames*


	3. Chapter 2: Numb

**Title**: Solace  
**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or implied sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Bug off! I will not tolerate flames from people who just don't like yaoi. No one's forcing you to read this. Consider yourself warned.  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N**: This version on ff.net will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on mediaminer.org or adultfanfiction.net. But that won't apply for awhile yet!!

Many thanks to my wonderful betareaders, Aria and Himiko! Also, thanks to FireCatRich for fanart and prodding. Finally, thanks to BJ for continually bugging me for snippets and updates!

* * *

  
**Chapter 2: Numb**

Kouga lay listlessly on the futon, his face to the wall. He tried to keep his mind blank, for if he let it wander, it invariably replayed the tragic scenes of a few weeks ago: the death of the last of his men; Kagome's heroic sacrifice, pulling the demon Naraku's soul into the Shikon no Tama along with her own.

Kouga squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at his head. It was bad enough that he had to see her death in his dreams. If only he could avoid it while he was awake!

The past few weeks had been a living hell for the wolf prince. Or had it been months? He really couldn't remember anymore. Once he had recalled Kagome's death, and discovered that he'd lost the use of his legs, all he had wanted to do was die. In his immobile state, he couldn't even leave to take his own life. He'd tried not eating, but the old miko who was caring for him threatened to pour broth down his throat while he slept. After awakening several times with an odd taste in his mouth, he suspected she'd been making good on her threat, so he relented and began to eat what was offered. Regaining his strength was important, he supposed, if he were ever to get back on his feet. The damned numbness in his legs and back persisted, however, even after the priest and demon-slayer had brought back the healing herbs a few days after the big battle...

Argh, now he was thinking about it again. As usual, he felt a sick ache in his chest that refused to go away easily. Kouga took a deep breath, willing himself to forget and wishing that his heart could be as numb as his legs at the moment.

Sometimes he felt like crying, screaming, letting all these pent-up emotions out; but he felt certain that he'd go mad or lose himself in the grief. He had no one... no one to comfort him, no one to hold on to, no one who would pull him back from drowning in the rising tide of anguish.

No. There was no use in thinking that way. Much better to push the feelings away, and bury them deep. It was funny–usually Kouga had no trouble expressing his emotions. Love, anger, pride, joy–all flowed easily from him. But he'd never felt anything like this. Oh, it was similar to when his tribe had been nearly wiped out by that wind-witch Kagura–but back then, he had an outlet for his grief and rage, a target toward which he could direct his revenge. Now, there was no enemy, nothing to be done but lie in bed and wait for either death or healing.

Besides, he couldn't lose control in front of Inuyasha. Turning his head slightly, he glimpsed a bit of red out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, the hanyou was sitting against the far wall, his head bowed over Tetsusaiga, seemingly asleep. Not for the first time, Kouga wondered why Inuyasha stayed around. His wounds were healed, he had no reason to remain at the village; yet nearly every time he looked, the boy was there, either sleeping or sitting quietly in the corner, just watching. Kouga had been tempted to pick a fight with him, just to get some of the pent-up anger out of his system, but what was worth fighting about anymore? Now that Kagome...

Kouga swallowed hard and pushed himself up on his elbows, as much to distract himself from his thoughts as to follow his daily ritual. As he did every day, he stared down at his useless legs, willing them to move. _Come on, dammit!_he yelled internally, his teeth clenched hard enough to give him the beginnings of a headache. But, as usual, nothing happened.

The wolf caught himself before he could sigh in defeat. This was the one thing he couldn't give up on, not yet. He tried again, putting all his formidable strength of will into this one deceptively simple task. J_ust a bit... move your leg... your foot... your toe... **anything**..._

He was just about to call it quits for now and lie down when he felt it–a twitch, nothing more, jerking his left foot a few inches to the side. He gasped, then glanced quickly to see if Inuyasha had heard him. The hanyou's face was hidden by the cascade of his silver hair, and if he'd heard Kouga's soft cry, he made no sign.

Turning his attention back to his legs, Kouga tried to determine what had happened. He hadn't imagined it, had he? No, his left foot had definitely moved, albeit not very far. Setting his teeth, he tried once more to move. For what seemed like hours, he simply laid there and trembled faintly, beginning to feel the strain of trying to move the invisible boulders resting on his lower body. But he had to do this... had to prove that it hadn't been a fluke. It was several eternal minutes before anything happened, but this time, his whole leg moved, accompanied by a hot pain spiking through Kouga's back. Choking down a cry, the wolf prince fell back onto the pillow. He lay there for a moment, breathing deeply until the pain subsided. Looking furtively over at Inuyasha, Kouga noted with no small measure of relief that his rival still hadn't moved.

Kouga desperately wanted to try moving his legs again, but he found his eyelids slipping closed against his will. He felt as though he'd been running for hours. But even as he succumbed to the inexorable pull of sleep, he did so with a tiny glimmer of hope in his heart.

***

Inuyasha peered from under his bangs at the now-still form of the wolf prince, allowing himself a quiet sigh of relief. He'd witnessed the whole ordeal, and was secretly glad that Kouga seemed to be finally starting to recover. Though he'd been somewhat keeping watch over his former rival, he would not think of offering assistance. Even if he'd had the inclination to do so, his help would surely be refused.

The hanyou had reason to want Kouga back on his feet soon. It was the same reason why he still remained at this village, even though every little thing brought back painful memories of both his loves: Kagome and Kikyou. Over the past several weeks, the little town had been subjected to increasingly frequent youkai attacks. Apparently, they were all after one thing: the Shikon no Tama. The sacred jewel now held even more power than before, having the souls of both Naraku and Kagome trapped within it, as well as Midoriko and her own ultimate demon adversary. The thing was now like a youkai magnet, despite the wards that had been placed on its shrine by Miroku and Kaede.

So far, Inuyasha had been able to fight off all the attacks, with Miroku and Sango's help. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to count on those two forever. Strong as they were, they were only human, after all. Though Inuyasha had oftentimes relied on their support, he also realized that the monk and demon-slayer were concerned about more than just protecting the village. The two had been married not long after the final battle with Naraku, and from the recent change in Sango's scent, Inuyasha would tell that they were on their way to the family of "ten or twenty" that they had planned. Also, they had unofficially adopted Shippou soon after their wedding. The little kitsune had been nearly inconsolable after the battle, and had seen the two as surrogate parents now that his mother-figure was gone.

Inuyasha felt a momentary pang of jealousy as he thought of the small family. They'd had each other to turn to for comfort after the tragedy, while he...

He shook his head quickly. There was no point in wallowing in self-pity. He was happy for Miroku and Sango, and he... he would survive, as he always had. He didn't need anyone... never had. Letting someone into his life was only an invitation to heartbreak, and he only hoped his friends would avoid the fate that he'd suffered twice in his life.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears pricked up and his nose twitched. Another youkai was approaching the village. Moving quietly so as not to wake Kouga, he stole out of the house, drawing Tetsusaiga as he went. He was grateful for the distraction.

***

Kouga leaned heavily against the rough-hewn outer wall of a random house, clenching his teeth against the pain. He felt splinters digging into his shoulder, but couldn't muster the strength to push away just yet. A cool wind whipped around the building, drying the sweat on his skin and making him shiver slightly. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to fall down in his tracks and sleep for hours, but he was determined to complete his stumbling walk around the village. A flash of lightning lit up the night, and the wolf glared up at the sky as if daring it to rain and make things even harder on him.

After steeling himself, Kouga pushed off from the meager support of the wall and took a few halting steps toward the next house. Tonight would be the night, he decided. He _would_make it all the way around the outskirts of the village and back to Kaede's hut. He'd come close, other nights, but each time the pain would overwhelm him or his legs would go completely numb, and he would fall to the ground, forced to crawl in humiliation back to his temporary home.

Another bolt crackled across the sky, and Kouga felt a few drops of water splash on his bare arms. He hoped desperately that no one would come outside to look at the incoming storm, as he didn't want anyone to see him in this weak state, stumbling from house to house like a pup who was just learning to walk.

Reaching the relative safety of the next house, Kouga stretched one hand out to support himself as he caught his breath. The rain had begun to fall in earnest now, and he lifted his face to curse at the treacherous sky. As he did so, the lightning strobed again, and he saw a flash of red and silver out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around, but it was gone at the next pulse of light.

The wolf prince straightened his back and shoved away from the wall. If Inuyasha had indeed been watching him, that only made him all the more determined. Kaede's hut was close... he figured he could make the distance, even if he avoided touching the other houses. It was further than he'd been walking, but there was no way in all the hells that he'd let the mutt-face see him fall. He felt the familiar, dreaded numbness creeping up his legs as he stumbled the last few feet, barely making it up the steps to the door before he collapsed. In pain but victorious, he dragged himself the short distance to his pallet and fell immediately into a deep, blessedly dreamless sleep.

***

As the weeks went by, Kouga found that the pain in his heart slowly became easier to bear. Perhaps he was becoming numb to it, or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he had something else on which to concentrate. Regaining the use of his legs had not been an easy undertaking, and the wolf prince fell into bed each night in agony, too exhausted to even dream. Recently, he'd attempted running again, though he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming at the sharp agony lancing through his back and legs. But he was determined to get his strength back as soon as possible, so he could get out of this village and away from... everyone.

He'd realized eventually why Inuyasha was staying around. Had the hanyou really thought he could hide the fact that numerous youkai had been attacking? Kouga figured it wouldn't be his problem for much longer anyway, as he planned on leaving this place as soon as he was healed enough to defend himself. So, he didn't bring up the subject, and Inuyasha hadn't volunteered any new information, so they both left the matter silent. Actually, they hadn't talked much at all.

Kouga knew that the other was still watching him, observing his recovery, but he ignored the hanyou as much as he could. It was enough that Inuyasha had seen him wounded and helpless. He would do this on his own, without giving his rival the satisfaction of seeing more weakness.

Which brought Kouga to where he was today, running at a fairly slow pace through the trees outside the village. There was something he still had to do here, something he couldn't leave without seeing, despite the sick feeling that twisted in his stomach as he approached it.

Kouga tried to concentrate on the sensations of running, rather than his destination. A warm summer wind tugged playfully at his ponytail and caressed his skin, causing him to break out in a light sweat. Yet the loam underfoot was cool from the shade of the trees, and slightly damp from the remainder of a shower earlier that morning. The afternoon sun glared brightly through the gaps in the leaves, causing the wolf prince to squint intermittently. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of warm earth and wildflowers.

It was the smell of the blossoms that led him to the clearing. Much of the ground and surrounding forest was scarred and blackened, but a hardy breed of flower had stubbornly taken root there. Patches of white and green dotted the cratered earth, Nature's blanket covering the death. Kouga's eyes followed a particularly thick path of color, finally coming to rest where the blooms gathered in a cluster around of petite stone feet.

Kouga moved slowly, almost reverently into the clearing. He barely glanced at the statue that was Naraku, offhandedly noting that no flowers grew at its base. Stumbling toward Kagome's frozen form, he could barely breathe under the oppressive weight of the place. It wasn't just from the heat that made the flowers seem to shimmer in the afternoon sun–no, this was something else entirely, an almost physical presence that forced to the surface the pain that Kouga had been repressing. Gazing up at Kagome's unmoving, benevolent face, Kouga fell to his knees and reached his hand toward her still form. "Gods... Kagome..." he choked, then doubled over, wrapping one arm around his stomach and resting his head on the other as the pain morphed into a near-tangible demon attempting to claw its way out of his gut. His fingers dug into the ground, carving gashes in the soft earth and crushing flowers and greenery into a fragrant pulp. Gasping for breath, he struggled to hold back his emotions even as he felt the edge of madness approach. He couldn't contain it, couldn't bear it, could only hope to hold on...

Kouga didn't know how long he'd been huddled there when he suddenly sensed a presence behind him. He didn't need to raise his head to tell who was there–he could have guessed even if the light breeze hadn't carried the person's scent to him.

"Go away, dog-crap," he growled, knowing that Inuyasha's sensitive hearing would be able to pick up the low words.

He heard muffled footsteps approach, then a voice from close behind him. "What are you doing here, wimpy wolf?"

Kouga lifted his head slightly and bared his teeth in the other's direction. The sun was directly behind Inuyasha's head, causing the wolf to squint in order to see the silver hair and red clothing. "None of your damn business. Leave me alone."

The hanyou didn't reply, but he also made no move to leave. Kouga felt his pain start to give way to anger, and in a way, he was relieved. He could deal with anger. And a fight–a real one–with his rival might be just the thing he needed right now. It could be a way to escape the heartache... maybe even forever...

His mind made up, Kouga got to his feet and fixed the hanyou with an angry stare. "This is all your fault," he accused through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha stepped backward as though he'd been struck. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. It's your fault that Kagome died." Seeing the other's eyes flash with anger, the wolf prince pushed on. "This never would've happened if she'd been with me. I would've protected..." he was interrupted by Inuyasha's fist meeting his jaw. He flew backward several meters before flipping around to land in a defensive crouch. He felt a small twinge in his back, but he ignored it. Swiping a bit of blood off his mouth with the back of his hand, Kouga forced himself to smirk at his opponent. "Keh. Weak. No wonder you couldn't defend her."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snarled, lunging at the wolf with his clawed hand outstretched. "_Sankon Tessou_!"

Kouga easily rolled out of the way, noting with some annoyance that the hanyou didn't seem to be fighting at full strength. _Well, I'll just have to make him angrier, then..._he thought, aiming a spinning kick at the other's head. _I've gotta get him to fight for real._Inuyasha blocked the kick, and the two fell into their accustomed fighting stances, circling each other warily.

Deciding that he needed to push the other man further, Kouga curled his lip in a derogatory sneer. "I bet you never felt anything for her at all."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha repeated, swinging his fist again. "It's none of your fucking business!"

Kouga dodged the punch, then landed a kick to Inuyasha's stomach that sent the hanyou tumbling backwards. When his adversary had regained his feet, the wolf youkai continued his goading. "She was nothing more than a shard detector to you, was she? You never loved her!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and Kouga knew he'd struck a raw nerve when the other unsheathed his sword, immediately transforming it into its larger, more lethal form. _Yes, that's it, that's what I want. Fight me for real, now, and end this..._

"You're asking for it for now, wolf," the dog-boy ground out through clenched teeth. He aimed a horizontal stroke at the other's head, which Kouga ducked underneath, stumbling slightly. Leaping into the air, Inuyasha raised his sword over his head in preparation to strike his rival as he regained his footing.


	4. Chapter 3: Catharsis

**Title**: Solace  
**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or implied sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Bug off! I will not tolerate flames from people who just don't like yaoi. No one's forcing you to read this. Consider yourself warned.  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N:**This version on ff.net will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on mediaminer.org or adultfanfiction.net. But that won't apply for awhile yet!!

Much much thanks to Aria, my faithful and patient betareader! And humble worship to FireCatRich for the fanart and persistant prodding for updates. ^_^

* * *

  
**Chapter 3: Catharsis**

Kouga looked up to see Inuyasha suspended in the air above him, Tetsusaiga raised above his head. Normally, the wolf could have easily dodged such a slow strike, and he knew that Inuyasha was aware of this. Straightening his stance, he closed his eyes and relaxed his arms at his sides, waiting for the final blow.

A split second later, he was knocked to the ground. But, there was no sharp pain of a sword--instead, he felt a heavy weight land on his stomach. Why was he still alive? The wolf prince cracked his eyes open and saw Inuyasha's face right above his. The hanyou was straddling him, one hand still on the hilt of his untransformed sword, which was buried deep in the ground mere inches from Kouga's ear. His golden eyes were wide with shock, and he was breathing heavily.

"What... the hell... are you doing... wolf?"

Kouga let out the breath he'd been holding, then swallowed hard. "Wh-why didn't you do it?" He began to take in great gulps of air, trying to relieve the tight feeling in his chest. It didn't help. He turned his head away, feeling the threat of tears. He would _not_cry in front of Inuyasha, not now! But the emotions that he'd been holding back for so long would not be suppressed this time. All of the tension gathered itself into one overwhelming, undeniable mass, and forced its way into Kouga's throat. He had expected to be free from the pain today, one way or another, and to be denied that release pushed him over the edge. Kouga's vision blurred, and he blinked several times, which only caused the tears to be freed to trickle from the corners of his eyes down the side of his face. His next gasp sounded suspiciously like a sob to his ears. "Just... please kill me," he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed.

After a long pause, Kouga felt Inuyasha move to the side and pull the sword out of the ground. The wolf youkai quickly sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms. He fervently hoped that Inuyasha would just leave him alone with his misery, but he soon heard a soft rustle of cloth as the hanyou sat directly beside him. Swallowing hard, Kouga did his best to bring himself under control, then turned his head slightly to look at his former rival.

Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged an arm's length away, facing the wolf prince and staring at him with a confused expression. "Why?" was all he said. It was enough to bring Kouga's anger back with a vengeance.

"Why?" he replied furiously. "_Why?_You shouldn't have to ask that." He lifted his head fully and glared at Inuyasha. "I have nothing to live for! My tribe, my _family_are all dead, I've lost everything, I've just had to re-learn how to _walk_, and Kagome... Kagome is gone..." His rage dissipated as a fresh wave of sorrow overcame him. "Gods," he choked. "I loved her... so much..." Tears carved new trails down his face as he continued, his words punctuated by increasingly frequent sobs. "You all thought... I only wanted her... for the Shikon shards... but it was more... than that..." He coughed and swiped his hand across his eyes. "I _loved_her," he repeated softly. "Her eyes... her smile... her strength... beauty..." he could no longer continue, and laid his forehead back on his knees, his shoulders shaking.

A few long moments passed, silent save for Kouga's quiet anguish. A small noise made him look up. Inuyasha had his head down, his hair curtaining his face from Kouga's view. The hanyou finally spoke. "I know," he said, his voice strained. "Believe me, I know." He covered his eyes with one hand and took a deep, shuddering breath. "At least... at least you _told_her... she knew how you felt. I never..." A strangled sob cut him short. "I didn't tell her... until the end... and it was too late." He clenched one hand into a fist and pounded his knee. "Why? Why couldn't I...?"

Slowly, tentatively, Kouga moved forward, then reached out and put one hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I... I'm sure she knew," he stammered. After a lengthy pause, the hanyou lifted his head and looked Kouga in the eyes. In that moment, Kouga saw the same torment in those golden pools that he felt in his own heart. Overwhelmed by his own emotions and the sorrow radiating off the other, Kouga impulsively reached out and pulled Inuyasha close, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. Inuyasha stiffened, and made as if to pull away, but Kouga held on until he relaxed. Hesitantly, the hanyou brought one hand up to rest on the wolf youkai's shoulder.

Kouga spoke after a few minutes. "I always thought that I would die fighting Naraku," he said softly. "It was supposed to be my destiny: to avenge my comrades and then join them in the afterlife." He felt tears gather in his eyes again, and brought one hand up to swipe them away. "It should have been me, not her. She was supposed to live... she had so much to live for..." More tears spilled down his face, and he didn't bother to fight them this time. "Why? Why did it have to be her?" He stopped talking as his grief overcame him again.

As though in a dream, he felt Inuyasha's shoulders convulsing, the hanyou's sobs mirroring his own. The two clutched at each other, desperate for something to hold on to as the waves of sorrow crashed over them like a tsunami. In unison, the wolf and the dog lifted their heads and howled a primal scream of anguish at the clear spring sky. Their cry echoed across the hills, bringing a chill to all who heard it.

***

Inuyasha awoke some time later, shivering slightly as a cool breeze ruffled his hair. He blinked several times, trying to remember where he was. The sky above him was tinged with hues of pink and orange, indicating that the sun was setting. He gradually became aware of a weight pressing on his chest and left shoulder, and he looked down to see a bare, tanned arm lying across him, the fingers clutching at the fabric of his haori. Turning his head slightly, he saw the top of a black-ponytailed head pillowed on his shoulder. One of Inuyasha's own hands was resting on the the small of the wolf prince's back, the other on the arm across his chest. One of Kouga's legs was overlapping the hanyou's, his knee bent over the other's thigh.

Blushing slightly, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the darkening sky. He didn't quite remember falling asleep, but it made sense when he thought about it. Both he and Kouga would have surely been exhausted after that draining emotional breakdown. He could only remember crying himself to sleep once before in his life, when he was a child. His mother's death had been the only thing to previously elicit such a reaction.

But it was probably a good thing--both he and Kouga had needed this cathartic release. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted from him, washed away by the cleansing tears. Normally, he would have been ashamed to have anyone see him cry, especially Kouga. But this shared sorrow was different, somehow. Having someone with him, one who knew what he was feeling as he lost control... it was comforting, not embarrassing. They had been both repressing their grief for so long, it was inevitable that the break would come soon. It was better that they be together when it happened... though he began to wonder why he was still holding the other man.

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kouga's deep sigh, indicating the wolf's awakening. The hanyou quickly removed his hands from the other man's back and arm, resting them on the ground. Kouga stretched and groaned, disentangling himself a bit from Inuyasha's body. Blue eyes blinked sleepily, then lifted to meet wide golden ones. Their gazes held for a long moment, then Kouga pulled away, sitting up with a faint blush coloring his cheeks. After a few seconds of vaguely uncomfortable silence, the wolf youkai cleared his throat and spoke.

"So... um... I guess we should be getting back?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, probably." He stood, avoiding meeting Kouga's eyes as he surveyed the area with quick glances. He frowned at the sight of storm clouds gathering in the opposite direction from the village. "They'll be wondering where we went." He was a bit annoyed that they'd slept for so long, away from "home." He could only hope that Miroku and Sango would be able to handle whatever might have happened while he was gone. But with Sango apparently pregnant, and Miroku's wind tunnel gone... well, there was no telling. Now that Kouga was mobile again, though, perhaps things might get a little easier. He turned his attention back to the wolf prince, just in time to see him struggling to his feet.

Apparently, their battle had taken its toll on the youkai's still-healing body. Almost as soon as Kouga was upright, his knees buckled, and he began to fall with a soft curse. Without a second thought, Inuyasha reached out to catch him, slinging one of the wolf's arms over his shoulder and supporting him with his other hand around his waist. Kouga grunted in protest, but his arm tightened over the hanyou's shoulders as he regained his balance. "Don't expect me to thank you," he grumbled.

"Keh! I just don't want to have to carry you back," Inuyasha scoffed in return. "And I wouldn't want the guilt trip if you got yourself killed if I left you out here. So let's go, already."

The shadows deepened as the two made their slow trek back through the forest. Few words were exchanged, as each man was lost in his own thoughts. Whenever the young wolf would stumble, Inuyasha's grip would tighten, keeping him upright. A low rumble of thunder in the distance caught their attention, and the wind gusted around from behind, carrying the scent of rain and causing Inuyasha's hair to sweep around them like a cloak. Kouga's halting steps gradually became more stable, but he kept his arm around Inuyasha for support.

As they approached the village, Kouga suddenly stopped short, sniffing the air warily and pulling Inuyasha to a halt. The hanyou glanced over at him, the annoyed comment dying on his lips as he caught the worried look on the other's face. "What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"Something's wrong," Kouga replied, his body tensing. "Can't you sense it?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the forest, the approaching storm, the wolf beside him... and more faintly, the smell of youkai and blood. "A fight," he stated, releasing Kouga's arm. "You stay back," he growled, shooting the other a stern glare before taking off running.

Only moments later, Inuyasha felt a presence beside him, and he turned his head to see Kouga keeping pace, still limping slightly. "What do you think you're doing?" the half-demon growled. "I told you to stay back!"

Kouga grinned at him, though the expression was tinged with pain. "Think I'm gonna listen to what you tell me?"

"Fine! Then don't blame me when you get hurt!" Inuyasha yelled, speeding ahead. "Stupid wolf," he grumbled through clenched teeth.

He immediately forgot his annoyance with Kouga as he burst into the clearing outside the village. It appeared as though an entire horde of centipede youkai had attacked. The ground was covered in blood and dead demons, and the stench of battle permeated the air, making the hanyou's stomach churn. Still more youkai writhed and squirmed around the hut containing the Shikon no Tama, crackling against the barrier surrounding it. Kaede was kneeling before the door, her hands clasped as she chanted, a look of intense concentration on her wrinkled features. Sango stood nearby, tears streaming down her face as she fought, alternating between boomerang and sword. The reason for her emotion was soon evident as she shifted position: Miroku lay motionless behind her, face-down on the ground, either unconscious or...

Not wanting to think about the possibility, Inuyasha immediately jumped into the fray, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. As he fought his way toward the hut, he heard Kouga's yells from behind him, indicating that the wolf had joined the battle as well. The hanyou slowed his progress slightly, allowing the other to catch up. Even without his Shikon shards, Kouga could still hold his own–his powerful punches and kicks blew through the skittering creatures.

Fighting back to back, the two worked their way through the overwhelming mass of demons to the protective barrier. Once they reached Sango's side, Inuyasha released a devastating _Kaze no Kizu_, disintegrating the remaining youkai.

That done, the hanyou turned back to Sango, who had gathered Miroku's still form into her arms, her tears mingling with the blood and dirt on his face. Inuyasha sighed softly in relief as the monk stirred slightly and moaned. _At least he's alive..._Kouga dropped to one knee nearby, breathing heavily, a pained expression on his face.

The demon-slayer looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes still glistening. "We can't do this any more," she gasped. "It's that cursed jewel... something's got to be done!"

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4: Quest

**Title**: Solace  
**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Don't read it!  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N:** This version on ff.net will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on mediaminer.org or adultfanfiction.net. But that won't apply for awhile yet!!

Much much thanks to Aria, my faithful and patient betareader! And humble worship to FireCatRich for the fanart and persistant prodding for updates. ^_^ Also thanks to my flamers for the amusment.

Sorry this took so long to get out... I'm still not _entirely_ happy with this chapter, so any suggestions would be welcome! Transition chapters are hard.

*************************************

Chapter 4: Quest

Silence hung heavily in the small hut. All eyes were locked on the small round object on the low table in the center of the room. The Shikon no Tama pulsed with an eerie amethyst light, casting strange shadows on the group. A sharp snap of a log on the fire caused a few members of the party to flinch slightly as it broke the oppressive hush.

Finally, Kaede cleared her throat and spoke. "So, we are all in agreement? The sacred jewel must be destroyed." There was no reply, save for Sango's tightening her hand in Miroku's. The monk still bore reminders of the battle a few days before: his arm was in a sling, and a thin bandage graced his pale forehead.

"Fine. Let's do it," Inuyasha growled. Leaning forward, he snatched up the jewel and tossed it into the firepit. Immediately, the flames sputtered and began to die, shying away from the purple ball. Hurriedly, the old miko grabbed a stick and knocked the Shikon no Tama out of the fire. It left a black streak on the floor as it rolled, finally coming to a stop near Shippou's feet. The little kitsune backed away, his eyes wide. Kaede covered the jewel with a cloth before picking it up and setting it back on the table.

"Well, that worked real good, mutt," Kouga commented from his post by the door, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Inuyasha whirled around with a low growl. "Shut up! You got a better idea?"

The wolf prince shrugged. "Maybe."

"Let's hear it then."

"Well, if we can't burn it... why don't we throw it in the sea?"

Sango shook her head. "There are aquatic youkai, Kouga. It would be just as bad if one of them were to get the jewel."

"Yeah, so your idea isn't any better than mine," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kouga glared at him, but didn't reply.

The room fell silent again, each person lost in thought. "What if..." Miroku began, speaking slowly. "What if we were to burn it in a hotter fire?"

Kaede looked at the young monk. "I doubt even the flames of a kiln would..." She was cut off as Miroku raised his hand in a quieting gesture.

"I did not mean something like that," he said. "Do any of you know of the mountain Fu'un?"

Kouga nodded. "I do. It was north of my tribe's home. We didn't go near it, it's a volcano–oh..." he trailed off, realizing what Miroku had in mind.

"It would put it out of reach, if not destroy it," the old miko said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

Inuyasha stood up, picking up Tetsusaiga. "So, we toss it in this volcano thing? Fine. I'll go right now."

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kaede cautioned. "The journey will be long, and many demons will be drawn to the jewel. Thou should not go alone."

"Wait a few days," Miroku said, resting his hand on Sango's shoulder. "I'll have healed, and Sango and I will accompany you."

Inuyasha glanced at him, then took a hard look at the taijiya. _Don't they know?_ "I... I think you two should probably stay here," he stammered, blushing slightly.

Sango looked up at him curiously. "Why is that?"

"Well, it might not be... you wouldn't want to hurt... don't you...?" The hanyou was getting flustered, so Kouga rolled his eyes and came to his aid.

"Oh, come on! You mean you don't know? He doesn't want you to hurt the pup she's carrying."

Sango stared at the two, her mouth open. "You mean we're... I... I'm pregnant?" she asked in disbelief. "How do you know? Are you sure?"

Inuyasha blushed further, mumbling, "...your scent..." just as Kouga said, "...yes, I'm sure." They were both immediately forgotten as Sango turned to her husband, throwing her arms around him.

"We're going to have a baby!" she cried. Shippou jumped into her lap, joining in the hug. Miroku clasped the two to him, tears of joy shining in his eyes.

The others waited in silence as the happy family embraced. "Congratulations are in order," Kaede said after a few moments, a smile making her wrinkles seem deeper. "However, it should be clear now that Miroku and Sango will not be able to join Inuyasha on his journey. And, I would not be of much aid to ye..."

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Kouga interrupted. "I'm gonna have to go with dog-breath."

Inuyasha looked at him in surprise. "Huh? _You_? You can barely even walk."

The wolf prince glared back. "Yeah, whatever. I about kicked _your_ ass the other day, and I'm pretty much back to my old strength."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you'll be a _big_ help," the hanyou replied, with a roll of his eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kaede scolded. "Do not turn down aid when it is offered. Kouga will probably be of great help to ye on your journey. I can feel it... the two of ye need each other."

Inuyasha folded his arm and closed his eyes with finality. "Fine. But if wimpy wolf here slows me down, I'll leave him in the dust."

Kouga glanced sidelong at him, mildly surprised that the hanyou had agreed without too much argument. He was about to comment further when Inuyasha continued. "We'll leave first thing in the morning. I guess we'll want to bring some food and stuff, right?"

As Inuyasha and the old miko discussed the travel plans, Kouga eyed the young half-demon suspiciously. He still felt as though something wasn't quite right, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

****

In the darkest part of the night, a few scant hours before dawn, even the moon had hidden its face in preparation for the new light of the sun. Barely visible in the blackness, a shadowy figure stole out of a hut, disturbing the light film of dew that had collected on the stoop. Inuyasha glanced around furtively, shifting the pack of food and supplies on his back. He sniffed the air quietly, grimacing when he couldn't distinguish much from the myriad of scents produced by the village and its people. Absently, he touched the small pouch that hung from a leather strand around his neck, feeling the small, round weight inside. Somehow, it felt much heavier than it should. Squaring his shoulders, Inuyasha started forward. He had barely taken two steps when a low voice from behind startled him. "Going somewhere, mutt-face?"

Whirling around, Inuyasha grimaced as he saw Kouga leaning casually against the side of the house. "Wha..? Well... I ... uh... I just..."

"Thought you could sneak off without me, huh?" Kouga pushed off from the wall and sauntered up to the hanyou, smirking. "I'm not about to be left behind."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times before turning away with a growl. "Fine! See if you can keep up, then." He started walking at a brisk pace, not looking back to see if he was followed.

Kouga easily caught up, and matched the other stride-for-stride as they left the small village. "Don't feel like you have to slow down for me, mutt," he said with a grin. "If anything, you should be worried about keeping up with _me_."

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha quickened his steps, moving to a light jog. "We'll just see about that..."

The wolf youkai met the challenge with ease, increasing the pace to a slow run as he passed the other. With an annoyed huff, Inuyasha responded by running past the wolf again, an expression of concentration on his face.

As the first rays of sunlight burst over the trees, they found the two young men deep in their undeclared race, each utterly intent upon winning. Both had progressed to an all-out sprint: Inuyasha with his arms stretched to the side, his wide sleeves billowing behind him, and Kouga with his arms pumping steadily, his ponytail bouncing and swaying in time with his steps.

Kouga took a deep breath, savoring the sweet taste of the morning air. The short grass in the hills was cool and soft under his feet, and the fresh dew splashed up with every step he took, lightly misting his legs. The sunlight refracted off the wet grass and flowers, making each blade and blossom seem as though it were encrusted in precious gems. The wolf felt a nearly-buried emotion swell within him, and it took him a moment to recognize it for what it was: _Joy_. It had been so long since he'd felt truly happy, that it was odd to have such a feeling brought on by something as simple as running through a meadow at daybreak. There was a small amount of pain from his back, but he was able to push it to one side, and just... enjoy. He'd almost forgotten how much he loved the freedom and bliss of merely _running_. He felt as though his feet were barely skimming the earth, as if he could kick off once, hard enough, and go flying off the edge of the world.

He wondered if Inuyasha felt it too.

Looking over, he saw that the hanyou wore the same expression of awe and happiness that he was sure showed on his own face. Kouga felt an almost-painful tug at his heart. The loneliness that he'd been feeling for the past few months began to fade, eased by the companionship of a kindred soul.

In just those few seconds of glancing at Inuyasha, though, Kouga failed to notice the hole in the ground at the crest of a hill. His foot went directly into the crevasse, twisting his ankle and knee and lurching him violently to one side. Arms flailing, he struggled to regain his balance, and grabbed the closest thing to him: Inuyasha's arm. Caught off guard, the hanyou stumbled as Kouga fell forward. Neither could recover their footing, and soon the two were tumbling down the far side of the hill in a blur of silver, red, and brown.

Eventually, they came to a halt at the base of the hill: Kouga flat on his back, Inuyasha sprawled atop him like a squashed bug. The two lay stunned for a moment, then the hanyou pushed himself up on his elbows, looking down with a hint of concern. "Oi! What was that?" Kouga's only response was a lazy blink at the sky. "Hey, wolf!" Inuyasha shook him, not too roughly. "You... okay?"

Kouga's eyes finally focused on Inuyasha's. "Yeah, I'm fine." A slow grin crinkled his face. "In fact, I'm just great." Unexpectedly, he threw back his head and laughed.

Confused, Inuyasha shoved off him and sat back, staring. Kouga continued to laugh, holding his sides. The half-demon boy felt a smile creep uncontrollably onto his face, and soon he was chuckling as well. Kouga's laugh was infectious, and before long, both men were rolling on the cool grass, laughing hysterically.

Eventually, Kouga sat up, wiping his eyes. "S-sorry," he gasped. "Didn't mean to–_ha_–make you fall."

Inuyasha snickered. "Damn clumsy wolf," he said with a smirk. "You're lucky you didn't knock yourself out. _Though–heh_–your head's probably too hard for that anyway." He chuckled again, then his expression turned serious. "You're not hurt, though, right?"

Kouga shook his head, rubbing his back with a slight grimace. "Nah, not really. I'll be okay."

The hanyou looked at him skeptically. "I doubt it." Reaching out, he pushed sharply on his shoulder. "Lay down," he ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it, moron!"

"No way!" Kouga scrambled to his feet, wincing as a familiar, sharp pain spiked through the old wound site on his back. Inuyasha didn't miss the expression, and stood beside him quickly.

"You're _not_ okay."

"I'm fine!" Kouga turned away. "Let's get going." He took a couple steps forward, then stumbled a bit as the annoying numbness spread down his legs once again. He cursed under his breath, clenching his fists. _Dammit, I'm a full-blood demon... why the hell aren't I healed yet?_

"Quit being so damn stubborn!" the hanyou shoved Kouga again, causing him to lose his balance and fall to his knees. "This is for your own good, idiot."

"What are you... hey!!" Kouga's protest was cut off as Inuyasha pushed him face-down onto the ground, straddling his legs. "Get the hell off me!"

Ignoring the wolf's objections, Inuyasha pinned his arms to his sides, holding him immobile. "It's your back, right? Where Naraku...?"

Kouga squirmed underneath him futilely for a moment."Yeah. But you can't do anything about it, so just go away, ok?" He ceased his struggles with an annoyed huff. "It'll get better in awhile."

Inuyasha hesitantly released his wrists, waiting to make sure the wolf wouldn't try to escape again. "Just lay still and shut up," he growled, his hands coming to rest on Kouga's back, just above the waistband of his fur pelt. "And if you ever mention this to anyone, I swear I'll fucking kill you."

Although his words were harsh, Inuyasha was unexpectedly gentle as he began to rub Kouga's back. His hands were strong and soothing, working out the knotted muscles through the leather armor worn by the wolf. Kouga gasped softly as the tension began to ease out of him, enjoying the attention in spite of his surprise. Shifting his position slightly, he rested his head on his forearms with a sigh. Slowly, he began to relax, the combination of warming sunlight and firm massage causing his eyelids to droop. Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he forced his eyes open, looking back over his shoulder. "Hey, you're not just doing this to make me fall asleep so you can leave me here, are ya? 'Cause it won't work... I'd track you down anyway."

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "I wouldn't do this for something so stupid." His kneading fingers found a particularly sore spot, and Kouga couldn't stop the faint moan that slipped past his lips as he dropped his head back onto his arms. After a few moments, Inuyasha spoke again. "Besides, I'm just doing this so you can go back without getting yourself killed."

Kouga sighed, annoyed. "Would you stop saying that? I'm not leaving, so just get used to it."

"Hnn." Inuyasha grunted, his fingers continuing to press firmly into the wolf's back. He worked at the knots silently for another few moments, then stood up. "There. You'd better appreciate it."

Kouga sat up slowly, twisting to the left and right to further loosen the muscles. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt better than he had in weeks. Standing up, he breathed a soft sigh of relief that the pain was greatly diminished. "Let's go."

"You're not going with me."

Kouga folded his arms across his chest. "Listen, you stupid mutt. You don't even know the way to Mount Fu'un, and even if you did, I'm not gonna be left behind here. Face it, you need me." And I've got nowhere else to go, he added silently, staring deeply into Inuyasha's golden eyes, hoping the hanyou understood. I don't want to be alone right now, and I don't think you do either.

Inuyasha met his gaze steadily for a long moment, seeking... something in his eyes. Finally he turned away with an annoyed grunt. "Fine, then. Do what you want. But if you hold me back, I'm leaving you behind."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5: Routine

**Title**: Solace  
**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or implied sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Don't read it!  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N**: This version on will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on or But that won't apply for awhile yet!!

Hoo boy. I seem to always be apologizing for having things out too late! But really... I am sorry!! I just take a long time to write. But, I DO have the next chapter almost done at the time of posting this... I just decided to split it into two because it was getting a bit long. As always, thanks to Aria, my wonderful betareader, and to Rich for giving me inspirational fanart!  
Heh, I've gotten a lot of comments about how similar one plot element is to LOTR. Trust me, it's going to be different. Consider it an "homage." Kudos to anyone who noticed the name of the mountain, too.

* * *

Chapter 5: Routine

_Kagome stood before him, as beautiful as the day he'd met her. She turned toward him with a smile, the kind that could light up his whole world. He reached out for her, wanting to hold her, to keep her from the fate he knew awaited... but it was too late. As always, her soft, delicate features turned to grey stone before his eyes. He cried out, trying to stop the transformation, but it was in vain. The stone Kagome crumbled before his eyes, leaving a bitter dust as the dark laugh of Naraku echoed in the void._

Inuyasha awoke with a jolt, staring out into the night. He breathed in deeply, sighing with relief after a moment as he didn't detect the presence of any youkai other than the wolf demon nearby. Lying awake now, he pondered the events of the past few days.

As they had traveled, Inuyasha and Kouga had settled into a kind of reluctant routine. The hanyou hated to admit it, but he was glad that he had the wolf demon along. The going was slow, due to all the demons that were attracted by the immense power of the jewel, and he would have been delayed even further had Kouga not been there to assist in the fights. Already, the trip had taken over a week, and Kouga said that they were barely halfway to the volcano.

The hanyou stretched and rolled onto his back, preparing to go take his turn at watch while Kouga caught a few hours of sleep. He was mildly surprised that they hadn't been attacked yet tonight; it would be a rare occurrence to pass completely to daybreak without assault.

A strange light caught Inuyasha's attention, barely seen out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he was startled to see the glow of the Shikon no Tama illuminating the campsite. Kouga was kneeling nearby, the light casting eerie, dancing shadows on his face. Instinctively, Inuyasha's hand moved to his neck, searching for the small pouch that usually hung there. Of course, it was missing. Obviously, he could see the jewel in front of him. But how had Kouga...?

"What are you doing, wolf?" he asked, sitting up.

Kouga looked up at him slowly, the weird purple light of the Shikon jewel reflected in his eyes. "I was just... thinking," he replied in a low voice.

"Well, that's a first," Inuyasha retorted. When Kouga didn't respond to the verbal jab, he cleared his throat and continued. "What are you thinking?"

The wolf prince remained silent for a long moment, long enough that Inuyasha was about to repeat the question when he finally spoke. "I've heard... this jewel has the power to grant any wish," he said quietly.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha felt apprehension tighten his stomach. "What... what are you wanting to wish for?" He had a feeling that he already knew.

"What do you think, stupid mutt? I want... I want to bring Kagome back." He smiled, reaching for the jewel. "It's perfect..."

Inuyasha's hand shot out, catching Kouga's wrist and stopping him only a few inches from his goal. "No. We can't..."

Kouga wrenched his arm free, throwing the hanyou's hand off violently. "Why not? Isn't that what we both want?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha yelled back. "I want that more than anything. But we _can't_!" His voice softened. "Believe me, I've thought about it a lot."

The wolf demon sat back, crossing his arms. "Why? Tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to collect his thoughts. Even now, with all his reasons, it was still tempting to ignore them all and follow Kouga's suggestion. "Well, for one, what do you think will happen if we free Kagome's soul from the jewel?" he began. "She's in there now, binding Naraku there. Do you want to set him loose again?"

Kouga shrugged. "We'd find another way to defeat him."

"Stupid wolf!" Inuyasha snarled. "Do you want to make her sacrifice meaningless? Do you want her to have to watch us die trying to fight Naraku? Because that's what would have happened, and you know it."

The youkai looked down. "No... I know... but..."

"There's another possibility too," he continued, interrupting. "We could be able to bring her body back to life, but her soul could still be trapped. Or... changed somehow." He shuddered slightly. "I've already gone through that once. I never want it to happen again."

"Dammit." Kouga stood up suddenly and began pacing around the camp. "It's just... I thought..." He stopped a few feet away, his head bowed and fists clenched at his sides. "I thought I'd found a way," he said, his voice strained.

_I know... believe me, I know..._ Inuyasha thought, his heart aching. But he stayed silent as he reached out and picked up the jewel, replacing it in its bag. He slid the strap over his neck, tucking the pouch inside his shirt before looking back up at Kouga. "You should sleep," he said softly. "It's my turn to watch now anyway."

Kouga remained still for a moment, then sighed and lay down without a word, his back to the other. Inuyasha regarded him quietly, lost in his own thoughts. After awhile, he shook himself and turned his attention out into the dark.

* * *

"_Kaze no Kizu_!" Inuyasha's attack blew apart dozens of attacking low-level youkai. Kouga took the moment's reprieve to wipe the sweat out of his eyes, then jumped back into the fight, quickly dispatching several demons in a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Dammit," the hanyou swore, swinging his sword again. "This is taking too long... _Kaze no Kizu_!" Nearly all of the creatures disappeared in the blast this time, and Kouga destroyed the last few. The two companions stood back to back, breathing heavily as they surveyed the surrounding plains.

"Think that's all?" Kouga panted, swiping his forehead. The demon swarm hadn't been very powerful, but the sheer number attacking from all sides had made the fight more difficult.

With a growl, Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "It'd better be. I'm getting sick of this."

Kouga flopped down on the grass, stretching his tired muscles. While he'd been recovering steadily on the journey, he still wasn't back to his normal pre-shard strength. However, he wasn't about to let Inuyasha know... though he had a feeling that the other was suspicious. All he could do was try to keep a sustainable pace, and rest after the fights.

"You ready to go, wimpy wolf?"

"I'm hungry," he commented, not wanting to leave just yet. "We got anything to eat?"

The hanyou sighed and sat beside him, tugging the pack off his back. "Yeah, sure..." He pulled several strips of dried meat from the bag, handing a few to Kouga and starting to chew on the others. After a moment of comfortable silence, he spoke again. "Oi, wolf... how much further is it?"

Kouga pondered for a moment, biting off another piece of jerky. "Oh... I don't know, another few days, depending..."

Inuyasha cursed softly, shaking his head and standing up. "Too long... come on, let's go."

"What's the rush?" Kouga looked up at him curiously. "We're not in a race or anything."

Inuyasha didn't reply, simply starting down the hill without a look back. After a moment, Kouga shrugged and followed him, but refused to run to catch up. He wasn't about to let the dog-boy dictate to him how fast he traveled! Besides, Inuyasha didn't know the way, he'd have to wait eventually.

* * *

Inuyasha seemed especially agitated as they searched for a spot to camp that night. He cursed under his breath as he surveyed the wide, open hills before him. A glint in the distance suggested a river, and a dark smudge on the horizon promised a forest, well beyond the water. But the sun was already sinking into the trees, casting dark shadows in its red glow, and transforming the distant river into a thread of fire. The hanyou's silver hair gleamed like molten lava in the ruby light, the wind at the top of the hill causing it to swirl around his body like an angry flame. "I don't like this," he grumbled. "It's too open, and we'll never make that forest before nightfall."

Kouga, already halfway down the hill, turned back to look at him. "What are you so worried about?"

Golden eyes gleamed in the fading light as Inuyasha walked toward the wolf youkai. "This area is too unprotected. We could easily be attacked if we stay in these hills tonight."

His companion shrugged in response. "We can run after dark for awhile if you really want to get to that forest before we stop. I don't mind." He grinned, unable to resist taking a jab at his former rival. "You're not afraid of the dark, are you?"

"Only when it's the night of the new moon," the hanyou replied through clenched teeth, glaring.

Kouga furrowed his brow for a moment before realization dawned on him. "You mean... tonight? You're gonna be...?"

"Human? Weak? Yeah. And I don't like the idea of being a target for every demon in the area. It's not a problem normally, but tonight..." His voice trailed off as he unconsciously touched the pouch hanging from his neck.

Kouga glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky. "How much time?"

"Not long. The new moon will rise soon." Inuyasha took a deep breath, then took off running down the hill. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder. "We might at least get to the river."

They ran in silence for awhile, shoulder-to-shoulder, until the smell of the river became stronger, and the sound of water splashing against its banks was audible. Kouga heard a quiet curse from behind him, and turned to see Inuyasha standing still, staring at his hands as his claws receded. His hair was rapidly fading from silver to black, and his furry dog-ears had already disappeared, replaced by rounded human ones. He looked annoyed. "Well, that's it then."

The wolf youkai moved back toward him. "So... what now?"

Inuyasha didn't reply right away, his eyes scanning their surroundings. "Over there," he finally said, pointing to a small recessed spot on the river bank. During the flood season, the waters had eroded a hollow, nearly cave-like depression in the softened soil. Now, in the dry summer, the area was several yards away from the gurgling water's edge. "It's better than nothing," he continued, moving toward the meager shelter.

Kouga shrugged and followed him, silently acknowledging the other's right to choose their stopping point tonight. The two hunkered down in the small hollow, which barely allowed enough room for them to sit side by side. Inuyasha was visibly tense, his violet eyes darting to and fro, straining to compensate for the inferiority of human sight. He jumped nervously when a frog croaked nearby, then looked embarrassed. Kouga slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be so worried," he said cheerfully. "We haven't been attacked the last few nights... there's no reason to think we will tonight."

The now-human hanyou glared at him. "Don't be stupid. You know youkai can smell a human from miles away. And this will draw them too," he added, holding up the pouch containing the precious jewel.

Kouga grimaced as he removed his hand from Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I was just trying..." he fell silent at another look from his companion. Platitudes would not be helpful right now, he realized. Inuyasha didn't need false hope or comfort; he needed protection, though his pride would never allow him to ask for it. Sighing, the wolf youkai stood up and leapt swiftly to the top of the bank. Inuyasha looked up at him curiously.

"Where are you going?"

"No sense in us both staying awake all night," Kouga replied. "You get some sleep, and I'll keep watch."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't sleep when I'm like this."

The wolf youkai rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself, but I'm not gonna rest and let you stand guard. You wouldn't be able to see a threat until it bit you on your ass." He plunked down cross-legged on the soft grass, then looked down at the human boy. "Sleep," he commanded, in a voice that allowed no room for argument. Inuyasha grumbled a bit about not taking orders from a wimpy wolf, and that he'd sleep when he damn well felt like it... but he eventually stretched out as best he could in the cramped alcove.

Satisfied, Kouga turned his attention out to the surrounding hills, every sense stretched to the maximum. Despite what he'd told his friend, he was concerned. All the other youkai who'd attacked had been no match for the pair... as a team, they were practically invincible. After fighting Naraku, everything else seemed easy. But tonight... tonight he'd have to fight alone, and defend the weaker human.

Shaking his head, Kouga firmly told himself not to worry. He'd just have to deal with that situation if it came along. Hopefully, the night would go without incident, and any stress would just be an annoyance in the morning.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6: Mortal

**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Don't read it!  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N**:his version on will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on or But that won't apply for awhile yet!!

Wow, I actually got this one done fairly quickly! Hopefully the inspiration will keep flowing. As always, thanks to Aria, my wonderful betareader, and to Rich for giving me inspirational fanart!

* * *

Chapter 6: Mortal

Several hours later, Kouga was feeling optimistic. There had been no sign of youkai of any kind, and he was beginning to think that Inuyasha's paranoia had been for nothing. In fact, it was becoming difficult to remain alert, sitting motionless on the ground. After a yawn nearly split his face in two, he jumped up and began pacing in slow circles.

A sound from behind him made him whirl around. Nothing seemed to be there, but Kouga's attuned senses were screaming at him that danger was approaching. He sniffed the air and focused his attention on a patch of tall reeds at the bank of the river. After a few moments, the noise was repeated: a low hiss, followed by the sound of something large moving through the vegetation.

Kouga quickly hopped down and nudged Inuyasha with his foot. "Wake up," he whispered loudly. "Something's coming."

The human awoke instantly and leapt to his feet, fully alert. "Where?"

Before Kouga could answer, the youkai exploded out of the grass. It was a snake-type, and when it reared up, it was easily twice the height of the two men. Silver and blue scales covered it, and its belly was yellow. But what held Kouga's attention were the wicked-looking fangs that were revealed when the creature opened its mouth.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel," the snake youkai demanded in a loud, sibilant voice.

Kouga grinned. "Can't you guys ever think of anything new to say?" he joked. Turning to Inuyasha, he lowered his voice and said, "You stay back. I should be able to handle this guy, no problem."

Inuyasha nodded and backed away, but still drew his untransformed sword. Kouga lunged at the snake, landing a good kick to its head. "I was kinda hoping for more of a challenge," he taunted. "No wonder you need the jewel!"

The youkai hissed angrily and struck at the wolf, but Kouga dodged easily, using speed born from years of practice. As the snake's fangs snapped at empty air, the wolf prince laughed. "Where are you aiming? I'm over here!"

"You'll find I'm not as weak as you think," the creature hissed, its eyes glowing a sinister yellow. It opened its mouth, but instead of striking, it forcefully released a dark cloud of gas directly at Kouga, right as the wolf was leaping toward him. Kouga had no way to dodge, and his entire body was quickly enveloped by the miasma. He crashed to the ground, choking on the foul fumes.

_Poison..._ he thought, as he immediately felt dizzy and sick. He tried to get to his feet, but fell back as the world spun around him. Looking up, he saw the glint of yellow eyes through the fog, rushing toward him with unavoidable speed. Just as Kouga was bracing himself for the blow, he heard a yell from behind him. He glanced upward just as a blur of red streaked overhead. Suddenly, one of the yellow lights in front of him went dark, as a cry of pain echoed through the night. As the mist–and his vision–cleared, he saw Inuyasha standing over the body of the snake, Tetsusaiga thrust through the eye of the creature.

Kouga struggled to his feet and moved toward his companion. But before he reached him, Inuyasha abruptly pitched forward, falling face-down on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kouga cried, staggering toward him. He fell to his knees next to his friend and rolled him over. "You idiot," he yelled, shaking the hanyou's unresponsive body. "I told you to stay back."

Inuyasha moaned, his eyelids fluttering open slightly. "You were... about to die... moron..." he gasped.

Kouga shook his head fiercely. "No way, I would'a got him, you didn't have to... dammit!" He wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders as Inuyasha's eyes rolled back and his body went limp again. Cursing, Kouga gathered the unconscious human into his arms, then stood awkwardly and staggered back to their "camp." As gently as possible, he laid his injured comrade down and sat beside him.

Feeling helpless, Kouga drew his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He still felt weak and shaky from the poisonous mist, but felt relatively confident that his youkai blood would handle it with few problems. Inuyasha, however, faced real danger in his current human form. Kouga had no idea how the venom worked, or if there was any treatment for it. A little consolation came from the fact that he had taken the full force of the blast, while Inuyasha had leapt in while the fog was dissipating. But still, it was probably enough to kill a normal human. His only hope was that Inuyasha would last until sunrise.

A groan from the unconscious hanyou brought Kouga out of his thoughts. He leaned forward and squinted at his friend, trying to ascertain his condition in the darkness. Inuyasha's face was covered in beads of sweat and twisted in a grimace of pain. His breath came in uneven pants and gasps, punctuated by occasional soft moans. Concerned, Kouga reached out and touched Inuyasha's shoulder, but pulled back quickly upon feeling the heat radiating through the hanyou's clothing. Though he didn't have much medical knowledge, Kouga knew he had to get the fever down if his friend were to have any chance of surviving the night.

Working as quickly and gently as possible, Kouga stripped Inuyasha down to his fundoshi, then dragged him close to the river's edge. After a moment's thought, he pulled off his own furs and armor, leaving only his hip wrap. _The poison could still be on my clothes_, he reasoned, gathering the unconscious human into his arms and stepping into the water.

The river was cool, but not freezing, thanks to the midsummer heat. It was fairly shallow, and the current was swift, though not overpowering. The wolf prince lowered himself to his knees, shivering a bit as the water hit his bare chest. Inuyasha thrashed about and moaned as his body came into contact with the cool liquid, but Kouga kept a tight grip and soon the hanyou relaxed, his arms moving gently with the river's flow. His hair floated around the two like a dark cloud.

Kouga shifted the sick boy's weight in his arms, freeing one hand while still keeping his other arm wrapped around his back. Bringing his free hand up to Inuyasha's face, he brushed a few drops of water across the hanyou's brow, pushing his damp bangs out of the way. "You'd better not die on me, muttface," Kouga grumbled, then turned his face to the east, willing the sun to rise quickly.

As the seemingly interminable night wore on, Kouga found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. He had been feeling progressively nauseated as the hours passed, and he swallowed hard, knowing he'd never be forgiven if he threw up on Inuyasha. _If he ever wakes up... no, stop thinking like that!!_ he told himself firmly. _He'll be fine._

Kouga's body desperately needed rest to fight the poison, but he stubbornly refused it. He had to make sure that his friend would be all right before he could allow himself to sleep. However, the sound of the rushing water became a hypnotic lullaby to the exhausted and ill youkai. More than once, he found himself jerking awake, then frantically checking to make sure he hadn't let Inuyasha's face slip underwater.

He looked down at the hanyou in his arms, gently touching the back of his hand against Inuyasha's deathly pale cheek. The fever seemed to have gone down slightly, but Kouga didn't want to risk leaving the water just yet. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, as rocks of the riverbed had begun to dig painfully into his knees. Maneuvering the two of them backward, he found a shallower spot near the bank and sat down, pulling Inuyasha close to his chest and resting the hanyou's head on his shoulder.

To stay alert, and to keep his mind off how sick he was feeling, Kouga began to speak quietly. "Well, dog-breath," he began. "Looks like I finally get to pay you back for all those times you saved my life." He paused, bringing his hand up to swipe a few drops of cool water across the boy's hot forehead. "I always wondered why you did that. Was it for Kagome? I know she would never ask you to... but you did, knowing she'd be sad if I died. Even though I was your rival, you would never willingly do anything that would cause her pain."

He chuckled softly. "You never had any real competition, you know. I knew she would never love me in return, but I just had to keep trying, right? She loved you, though. I could see it in her eyes. Even when she was holding me in her arms, or bandaging me up after a fight, it was only ever as a friend. I kept trying to convince myself that she'd give up on you, and turn to me after you'd do something stupid like go after that dead bitch again... but then I'd see the way she'd look at you. The way she'd never look at me. And I'd _know_, but I'd push that away, because I still loved her too much to admit that I never had a chance."

He swallowed, remembering the past heartache, and paused for several minutes before continuing. "After awhile, I finally realized that _you_ were the one who brought the sparkle to her eyes, that _you_ were the one who would make her happy. And that's what I wanted more than anything... to see her happy. And if that meant that she'd be with you, well, then so be it. But if you'd ever done anything to hurt her, dog-turd, then I really _would_ have killed you." He smiled slightly. "Didn't you notice? Near the end, I was making passes at her more to annoy _you_ than anything else."

Leaning his head back against the soft bank, Kouga stared up at the stars. The pinpoints of light blurred and spun above him, seeming to zoom close, then dart away into the blackness. Some part of his mind pointed out that he was going to fall asleep again, but the exhausted youkai's body overruled his mind, and his eyelids began to slowly close...

Kouga was violently awakened by Inuyasha's body convulsing in his arms. The hanyou's arms and legs were rigid, and his back arched over and over, slamming his head into Kouga's shoulder painfully.

Clinging tightly to his friend's thrashing form, Kouga glanced desperately toward the east, praying that the night was nearly over. To his relief, he saw a pinkish-orange glow on the horizon, promising the sun's imminent arrival. "Hang on, hang on, we're almost there," he pleaded under his breath, flicking his gaze from Inuyasha's tormented face to the rapidly lightening sky. _Just a few more minutes..._ The hanyou was breathing in choked gasps, his violet eyes open, but unseeing. Kouga held on, trying his best to keep from further hurting his companion.

As the first glimmer of sunlight leapt over the horizon, Inuyasha's body stiffened for a long moment, then went completely limp. His head lolled to the side, a small trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. Kouga gasped in disbelief. _No!_ The sun's rays flashed over the two, causing the drops of water on the hanyou's face to glitter like tears or diamonds. But his hair stayed jet black... and... he wasn't _breathing_, Kouga realized with a start.

"No..." he whispered, turning Inuyasha's body to face him and giving him a small shake. "No!" he repeated, louder. "You can't do this!" He slapped the hanyou's face none-too-lightly with the back of his hand. " Don't you fucking die on me, you dumb dog!" _After all this, tonight, you can't..._ "Come on!" he yelled, a note of desperation creeping into his voice as he shook his friend again, harder. "Dammit! Stupid mutt-face!" To his surprise, he felt moisture prickling in the corners of his eyes. "Inuyasha!" he cried out, the boy's name wrenched from his throat without conscious thought. "Don't... please..."

Suddenly, Inuyasha gasped, his back arching again as his lungs drew in the cool morning air. A tinge of silver appeared at his hairline, spreading rapidly through the wet strands like bleach through ink. Dog-ears appeared on top of his head, and his newly-reformed claws dug almost painfully into Kouga's arm. Kouga stared down at him in near-incredulity, his despair transforming into relief. "You're... alive..." he breathed, unconsciously tightening his grip on the hanyou, and feeling the persistent tears threaten again.

Inuyasha blinked several times, his golden eyes meeting Kouga's for a moment before taking in the sky, the water, his state of undress, the wolf's arms around him... "Wh... what's going on?"

Kouga unceremoniously released him, dropping him into the river as if he were a sack of grain. "You nearly died, you stupid mutt." Turning away, he splashed some water on his face to wipe away any evidence of his tears. He climbed out of the water and sat on the dew-covered grass, watching Inuyasha closely as he followed him onto the bank. After a few moments, he asked, "So, are you feeling all right?"

Inuyasha shrugged, then shook himself to get rid of the excess water. "Yeah, I feel fine."

"Good..." With that, Kouga cast himself down in the cool grass and fell immediately into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stared down at the sleeping wolf, his chin resting on his hands. The hanyou had recovered quickly upon his transformation back to his normal form, but he wondered how much longer it would take for Kouga to heal. He thought back to the look he'd seen on Kouga's face, the moment that he regained consciousness. He recognized that expression... he'd felt it on his own countenance, once. It was the face of one who thought they had just lost everything, only to have their world turned upside down in an instant. He also hadn't missed the glimmer of tears in Kouga's eyes, much as the wolf tried to hide them. He wondered why Kouga had looked like that... for him. Surely the other boy wouldn't have been _that_ worried?

As Inuyasha watched, the wolf prince shivered and curled up a bit more on the ground, one arm moving to wrap around his stomach. His pale lips parted slightly, a soft moan escaping with his breath. Inuyasha felt a small, annoying pang of guilt as he realized how sick Kouga must have been throughout the night. He'd received the same poison–more of it–yet denied himself the rest he needed to recover, instead making sure that Inuyasha survived. Would Inuyasha have done the same, had their positions been reversed? After thinking a moment, he supposed that he would... after all, it would be annoying to continue the journey alone, right?

Seeing Kouga shiver again, Inuyasha sighed, picking up his red haori from the ground beside him. With a grunt, he tossed the garment over Kouga's shoulders, making sure the wolf's bare skin was covered. Kouga stirred slightly, but didn't wake. Settling down on the grass beside him, Inuyasha folded his arms and turned his gaze outward, scanning the area for any danger. Kouga had protected him, now he would do the same.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7: Beginning

**Author**: Eloy Brightdreamer  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Summary**: After a terrible tragedy strikes, how will Inuyasha and Kouga cope?  
**Warnings**:  
**1**. YAOI! This means romance and/or sex involving two male characters. Don't like it? Don't read it!  
**2**. Character death.

**A/N**:his version on will be edited in later chapters, to comply with the anti-lemon rules. If you want to read the unedited version, you can find it on or But that won't apply for awhile yet!

**Chapter 7: Beginning**

Kouga curled slightly as he awoke, unwilling to stir from the comfortable warmth. He blinked, confused by the soft weight covering him. Looking down, he saw Inuyasha's red haori spread over him, the material pleasantly warmed by the late morning sun. With a yawn, he sat up, then glanced around for his companion. Inuyasha was sitting nearby, poking absently at several small fish roasting on sticks by a small fire. "You slept long enough," he grumbled, raising his head as Kouga stirred.

The wolf prince stood and stretched. "Hey, I was up all night keeping your sorry ass alive, so don't complain." Tossing the hanyou's coat his direction, he moved to sit by the fire and grabbed for a fish. Inuyasha huffed at the comment, but didn't reply.

The two ate in silence for a long while. Several times, Kouga caught the hanyou looking like he wanted to say something, but he always just took another bite instead. The uncomfortable air developing in the camp was starting to annoy the wolf. Finally, he leaned back, chewing on the tail of the last fish. "So, when are you gonna thank me for saving your life?" he asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha choked and glared at him. "What makes you think I'm gonna thank you?"

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. I know you want to." Leaning forward, he grinned at his companion. "Or am I gonna have to beat some gratitude into your thick head?"

Inuyasha stood with a snort, then kicked some dirt on the fire to smother it. "Yeah, right. Let's get going."

Kouga made as f to stand up, then crouched and sprang at the hanyou, tackling him around the waist. The force carried both of them to the ground, where they rolled several times before stopping, Inuyasha on the bottom. Kouga pinned the other boy's arms on either side of his head and grinned down at him impishly. "Nuh-uh. Not till you thank me."

Growling, Inuyasha kicked out with his legs, managing to flip the pair over. "No way!" he yelled, but his eyes twinkled with laughter. "You should thank me for not leaving you here while you were sleeping like a log."

Kouga rolled his eyes, twisting to get Inuyasha underneath him again. "Sure, then I'd have to track you down when you got lost," he retorted, then grinned down at the boy. "Let's just say you owe me one," he said, climbing off and holding his hand out to help the other to his feet.

Inuyasha grunted in annoyance, but allowed Kouga to pull him up. "Yeah, whatever." He started gathering up their supplies, leaving Kouga to put on his armor.

As he waited for the wolf to finish dressing, Inuyasha stared off in the distance. In the clear air, a shadowy range of mountains was barely visible ahead of them. "Oi, wolf," he called over his shoulder. "That where we're going?"

Walking toward him, Kouga looked up from buckling his shoulder strap. "Yeah. Hey, we're closer than I thought!" He grinned, the possibility of reaching their destination cheering him immensely. "I bet we can get there in a couple days... if you can keep up," he teased, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

As usual, Inuyasha retorted, "You'd better keep up with _me_!" before taking off running in what had become their daily race.

* * *

Two days later, the companions made their camp at the base of Mt. Fu'un. The thick, choking smell of sulfur lingered in the hazy air surrounding the mountain, and a low, ominous rumble permeated the ground. The boys decided to climb to the peak in the morning, neither wanting to attempt the treacherous journey in the dark.

During his turn on watch, Inuyasha shivered and tucked his hands into the folds of his jacket. The ominous air around the volcano brought back unpleasant memories of fighting Naraku. Kouga shifted and murmured in his sleep, and Inuyasha wondered if the wolf demon felt it too. An oppressive presence seemed to bear down on them, as if willing them to turn back from their quest.

Inuyasha found himself unconsciously clutching at the Shikon jewel in its pouch around his neck. Despite what he had said to Kouga, he couldn't help but feel that he was going to be destroying the last remnant of Kagome's soul. Would he really be able to cast it into the fire? Taking a deep breath, the hanyou steeled his intentions and tried to prepare himself for the trials of the next day. "I'm so sorry, Kagome," he murmured. Speaking aloud seemed to help. "It has to be this way. This is the last... the only thing I can do for you." He knew it now. This was his last purpose in life: to make sure that Kagome's sacrifice was not in vain.

His back to his friend, Kouga slowly opened his eyes. He could hear every one of the softly spoken words, and each seemed to drive a dagger into his gut. The rational part of his mind knew that this had to be done, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to turn over and plead with Inuyasha for a chance to use the jewel. Clenching his fists, he forced himself to remain in control. This task would be difficult enough without more doubts clouding their minds. He tried to relax and go back to sleep, but it was impossible in the dark air.

* * *

The next morning found both boys struggling up the rocky face of the mountain. The very air itself seemed to press back against them, as if some malevolent force wished to deny their ascent. Kouga growled in irritation as they stopped for rest on a narrow ledge. "Dammit, what the hell's up with this mountain?" He swiped at the sweat on his forehead, and his hand came away grey with caked ash. "Ugh."

Inuyasha didn't reply, only sat still with his head bowed. It may have been his imagination, but he could almost feel the Shikon jewel pulsing in time with the beat of his heart. He was torn between the desire to complete this quest, and the pressing need to get away from this place. He had no idea what would happen once the jewel was destroyed; he only knew that he had to do it.

Kouga groaned and pushed to his feet, ready to start again. "Let's get going," he said, then bent his knees and leapt up to the next ledge. "Come on, there's... augh! His arms flailed as the porous volcanic rock crumbled beneath his feet. His hand caught and held, but the rock it gripped soon disintegrated. With a cry, Kouga fell backwards into open air.

Inuyasha's head jerked up at the sharp yelp from the wolf. He flattened himself against the cliff face as the breaking rocks tumbled past. Glancing up, he saw Kouga falling toward him. Without even having to think, he lunged forward and grabbed his friend's wrist, falling forward and pressing against the ground to brace himself.

The abrupt stop nearly jerked Kouga's shoulder out of its socket. He automatically twisted his hand and clasped at the rescuing arm, looking up to see Inuyasha's worried face. A few seconds later, he found himself on the ledge next to the hanyou, his heart thundering in his ears.

"Dammit, be careful, you clumsy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, his hand still gripping Kouga's wrist.

Kouga couldn't seem to make his hand unclench. He looked down at his fingers, clenched in Inuyasha's haori, but was unable to will himself to release the red cloth. "Ah..." he panted, then took a deep, shaky breath. "Guess we're even now."

Inuyasha laughed, a quick huff of air. "Heh, you wish. You owe _me_ now." He finally let go of Kouga's arm and moved to stand up, looking toward the mountaintop.

Kouga forced himself to let go as well, taking another deep breath to calm his nerves. Climbing a mountain like this should be a cinch–what was his problem this time? He'd grown up in the mountains near here... had spent his childhood leaping from cliff to cliff. Shaking his head slightly, he resolved to be more careful.

Several hours later, the two were finally reaching the volcano's summit. Kouga lead the way, but he almost continually looked back at Inuyasha, making sure that he was still following. He was concerned; the hanyou's face was deathly pale underneath the smudges of ash and dirt, and he was moving as though he were underwater. Reaching the final ledge, Kouga flinched as he felt the heat radiating off the crater. He turned and crouched at the edge, reaching down to offer Inuyasha a hand. "Come on, mutt. We're almost there."

Inuyasha stared blankly at the extended hand, then finally grabbed on and struggled up to the narrow shelf. For a long time, the two boys simply stood and gazed down at the angrily bubbling pit. "Well," Kouga breathed. "This is it. Go ahead."

Slowly, Inuyasha pulled the pouch over his head and held it in his hand. The jewel was pulsing in earnest now, as if it had some cognizance of the hanyou's intentions. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered. Could he really do this? Could he go through with it? Doubts and worries filled his mind, freezing him with indecision.

Kouga bit his lip, watching the play of emotions on his friend's face. He knew. He _knew_ what the hanyou was thinking, as clearly as if he'd spoken aloud. Yet, as much as he wanted to, he also knew that he could not simply grab the jewel and race away. Reaching out, he placed his hand over Inuyasha's, covering the pouch. "You... we can do it," he said softly. Inuyasha looked up, meeting Kouga's gaze. His eyes searched for a long moment, then he nodded slowly.

Moving around behind Inuyasha, Kouga slid his hand up to the other's shoulder. "Go on." Inuyasha took a deep breath and held it, rearing his arm back. With a loud yell, he flung the pouch and jewel as hard as he could toward the pit. As the small object fell toward the abyss, Inuyasha sank to his knees. The jewel–such a tiny thing, to have their lives revolve around it–finally hit the molten rock with an inauspicious plop, sinking toward oblivion without protest.

Kouga let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, then squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's over," he whispered. The hanyou nodded numbly, his eyes still fixed on the spot where the soul of his love disappeared.

The two rested in silence for a moment, each lost in his thoughts of finality and grief. Suddenly, all the hairs on the back of Kouga's neck stood on end as a warning rumble sounded and the ground beneath his feat trembled ominously. "Hey... let's get out of here," he said, tugging on Inuyasha's shoulder. The other didn't move, and a few moments later a louder rumble emanated from the mountain as the crater below them began to bubble angrily. "Oi! Dog-breath!" Kouga yelled, hoping to snap his companion out of this funk. "Did'ya hear me?"

At that, Inuyasha slowly raised his head, his dulled golden eyes finally meeting Kouga's. "I heard you," he replied in a flat monotone. He rose to his feet stiffly, as if a great weight rode upon his back.

Kouga studied him with a pang of concern. Inuyasha should be feeling better now that the jewel was destroyed–-right? "I'm thinking this mountain wants us off, y'know? Let's get the hell out of here." His words were punctuated by another, stronger tremor of the ground beneath them. He turned to start down, hoping the hanyou would have enough sense to follow. A relieved sigh escaped him as he heard Inuyasha get to his feet.

The two boys skidded and ran down the slope of the mountain, occasionally stumbling as the rocks shook under their feet. They were most of the way down, running along the edge of a steep gorge when the ground convulsed violently underneath them, sending them tumbling over the side. Kouga flailed, struggling for purchase on the falling rocks, but there was nothing to hold in the dust and chaos. Finally, he hit the bottom of the ravine with a grunt, landing on his hands and knees. Looking up, he saw Inuyasha fall on his back a few feet away, and he crawled over to make sure his companion was all right. "Oi, mutt!" he shouted, poking at the hanyou's shoulder. "You still alive?"

Inuyasha gasped for air, as though the wind had been knocked out of him, then slowly pushed himself upright without a word. Kouga was about to ask again if he was all right when the strongest tremor yet shook the earth. Looking up, Kouga felt his heart skip a beat as a towering plume of lava and smoke belched forth from the top of the volcano, sending ash and rocks shooting up to rain down on them. An unearthly howl of pain and rage filled the air, swirling through the dust and debris like a physical thing and sending a chill through Kouga. _We've got to get out of here. Now._

Grabbing Inuyasha's sleeve and giving a sharp tug, Kouga took off running away from the mountain, his eyes searching for a way back up. He glanced back to make sure the hanyou was following, and his eyes widened in horror. A fissure had opened in the side of the volcano, sending a cascade of molten rock sliding down the steep face. The gorge the two were in was acting as a natural channel for the lava, carrying it quickly toward them. Without waiting any longer, Kouga launched himself up the side of the ravine, his toes finding niches in the rock to cling to as he scrambled to the top.

After reaching the top of the cliff, Kouga took several steps before he realized that Inuyasha was no longer behind him. Skidding to a halt, he turned back, squinting against the choking grey dust that was falling like snow. He could barely catch a glimpse of red below him, and he cursed, leaping back down into the narrow valley. Inuyasha was standing motionless, his back to the wolf demon, calmly watching the river of lava as it flowed toward him. "What are you doing, mutt-face?" Kouga yelled, but the boy didn't flinch.

Putting on an extra burst of speed, Kouga reached his companion mere moments before the molten rock covered the spot. Throwing the catatonic hanyou over his shoulder, he scaled the rock face in several large bounds, sweating from the searing heat below. Once he touched down at the top of the cliff, he took off running as far away from the cursed mountain as possible.

After a few miles of running, Kouga heard Inuyasha moan and cough. Suddenly, the hanyou's body stiffened. "Let me go," he groaned.

Kouga shook his head. "No way. We're getting out of here."

Inuyasha began to struggle, twisting and kicking in an effort to break Kouga's hold. "I said, let me go!" he yelled. "I... I have to go back..."

The wolf youkai slid to a halt and flopped the writhing Inuyasha onto the ground. "What?" he growled.

Scrambling to his feet, the hanyou immediately turned in the direction of Mount Fu'un. "I have to go back," he mumbled. "She's calling me..." With that, he took off running back the way they had just come.

Kouga was frozen with shock for a few seconds before he turned to follow. Speed was one thing he'd always had over the other, and he caught up before Inuyasha could get very far. This time, he didn't take any chances, tackling the hanyou and bringing them both crashing to the ground. The pair rolled several times, kicking up clumps of dirt and grass before coming to a halt with the wolf youkai on top.

Kouga pinned Inuyasha to the ground, straddling his waist and holding his arms tightly to his sides. The irony of the situation was not lost on the wolf. He recognized this position as almost the exact reverse of what had transpired before, when he'd been in the depths of a near-suicidal depression. Leaning close to the other's face, he asked almost the same question that Inuyasha had, all those months before.

"What the _hell_ are you trying to do, mutt-face?"

Inuyasha struggled, but was unable to break free of Kouga's strong grip. "I... have to go back... she's calling me..." he repeated, his voice plaintive.

"Who? Who's calling you?" Kouga asked, shivering at the blank expression on the other's face.

"Kagome... she wants me to go with her." Kouga's blood ran cold as Inuyasha began to struggle more fiercely. "Let me go!"

Kouga released one of Inuyasha's arms, but only to deliver a stinging punch to the other man's face. Grabbing the hanyou by the front of his haori, he pulled him up so they were nose-to-nose. "What the fuck are you talking about? You _really_ think Kagome would want you to die?" Seeing some of the glazed look fade from the other's eyes, he continued. "Whatever you heard, it wasn't _her_, you got that? And I'm not about to let you go back there and kill yourself, so just give it up!"

An angry spark flashed in Inuyasha's eyes, and he pushed forward, causing Kouga to sit back a bit. "Why the hell do you care?" he snarled. "It's over, our quest is done, why should it matter to you what I do now?" His voice softened a bit. "It's not like I have anything left to live for, anyway, so just leave me alone."

The wolf prince shook his head. "You're wrong!" he yelled, tightening his fist in the other's shirt. "You _do_ have things to live for, and I... I..." Unable to put words to what he was feeling, he leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut and capturing Inuyasha's mouth in a harsh kiss.

Both men froze in shock for a few long seconds. Then Kouga pulled away as abruptly as he had begun, putting a hand up to his mouth. "Oh gods..." he gasped, desperately searching Inuyasha's face for a reaction, but the other's expression was unreadably blank. The wolf youkai scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide. "I–I didn't mean... I... I'm sorry!" With that, he turned and fled into the nearby trees, falling back on what he knew best.


End file.
